After Breaking Dawn
by SophieJaneLouise13
Summary: This is after breaking dawn. Hope you like it!
1. preface

**Preface**

Sometimes, death comes really close to you, and you can't run away from it. Even vampires come close to death… me and my whole family nearly came to it, even some of the humans I love.

You have to be careful… or you could lose everything, like your life.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

Being a vampire is quite easy. But trying to spend time with humans I love isn't. I had been a vampire for nearly a year. I live with my husband, Edward and my daughter, Renesmee. You should know about my life before I met Edward, and the wedding… all that stuff but basically going to tell you about my life, from after that night with Edward and I _somehow _got my shield out of my head.

I was sitting in the front room, listening to the news, while reading a book. Edward was hunting. He was somewhere, but he didn't tell me where. Renesmee was asleep. I could hear her heartbeat from the front room. It is really soothing. I was going to have to wake her up soon, because it was 8am. Edward should be coming home today. I couldn't wait to see him, even though I saw him nearly everyday of our life times. I put my book, which I was reading, down and walked into Nessie's room. I swiftly walked over to her bed and watched her breathing. She must have known that I was there, because she rolled round to look at me.

"Morning honey. Did you have a nice sleep?" I asked her, like I do every morning.

"Morning Momma. Yes, I did." She smiled at me and I picked her up from her bed and hugged her tightly.

"Daddy is coming home today."

When I told her, her eyes shone brightly and I could tell she was happy about it.

"Yay!" She jumped up and down in my arms in excitement. I smiled to her and I walked over to her wardrobe, still holding her tightly to my chest. I got her clothes out last night, so we had more time to get ready before Edward came home. I sat her on her little stool, which was next to her wardrobe.

"Darling, do you what to wear your green dress, or your jeans and white top?" I asked her.

"Dress please." She smiled at me. I took the dress of the hanger, and stood Nessie up. She put her arms up, ready for me to take her Pj's off. I smiled at her, and took her pyjama top off. I slipped the dress over her head and she sorted her hair out.  
'Not many younger kids to that' I thought. 'But Ness isn't a little kid, she is the clever one'

I walked over to her drawers to get some pants for her. I walked back over to Ness, and she had all ready taken her pyjama bottoms off. She smiled and held out her hand, so I could give her the pants. I gave them to her, and she slipped them on. She looked up at me when she was dressed and she looked beautiful. I picked her up and took her into my room, so I could curl her hair, like I did everyday.

_**A few hours later… At the Cullen's house**_

I had just made it to the Cullen's house and I was just about to knock at the door, when it opened. Alice stood in the doorway.

"Hi Bella!" Alice smiled at me. I hadn't seen her in a while, even though I live 10 minutes away from there house.

"Hey Alice. Can I come in?"  
I looked at Alice, and she was staring past me.  
"Alice?" She wasn't looking at me and she gasped loudly, so loudly you could here it about a mile away.  
"A v-vision?" I asked her, worriedly. It could be one of the Cullen's or Edward… I needed to know. But I had to get Alice's attention. I closed my eyes thinking of what could be wrong. No-one was in the Cullen's house and Renesmee had fallen asleep in my arms, while I was running. I ran into the Cullen's, leaving Alice outside for a moment and I lay Nessie down on the sofa. I ran back outside and tried to snap Alice out of the vision.  
"Alice! Come on Alice!" I shock her slightly. She shook her head and looked at me, and the look on her face worried me.  
"Alice? W-what is wrong?"  
"It's nothing really… just Edward isn't coming back today. Well… he isn't coming back for a few more days." She looked at me, but then she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't find out sooner! Renesmee looked so so beautiful; you must have made her look beautiful. That could have taken you ages…"  
"Alice, be quiet, Calm down. It's ok, I don't mind…"  
I had no idea why I said that. If I could cry, I would be in tears by now. I had an idea, but I had to get Alice to tell me something first.

"Alice, where did Edward go? You know, to hunt?"

She looked at me, and sighed.  
"Bella, it's no good looking for him. He will probably kill me."  
"I need to know!" I started getting really annoyed. I _needed _to see Edward; I missed him to much already.

"But Bella, Edward doesn't want to come home yet. If you go to see him, he will take longer to come home."  
"I don't _care_!" I was almost shouting at her.

Alice rolled her eyes and she put her hand on my arm, to calm me down.  
"I'll tell you where he has gone but, you must be back within two days, because Ness will miss you too much, I can see it."  
I looked at her, and smiled brightly.  
"Thank you so much Alice! I promise I'll be back within two days."

She smiled at me, but she probably knew I wouldn't be able to bring him back within two days. But she trusted me.

"He has gone quite far away. New York. There are some vampires whom Edward and Carlise were going to talk too, about Nessie. They are still researching to find out more information."  
"New York? A sunny place. I'm sure to get lost."  
"Come inside, I think there is a map somewhere"  
We both walked inside the house and Alice ran upstairs. I went to check on Ness, but she was asleep, snoring lightly. I smiled and ran up the stairs to look for Alice.  
"Alice? Where are you?" I asked, knowing she would reply.  
"Carlisle's study!" She shouted. I ran into the study and saw Alice looking though drawers.  
"Do you need some help?" I walked over to her, while asking her.  
"Please." She replied.

"Where shall I look?"  
"Them drawers." She pointed to the drawers on the other side of the room. I walked other to them and started searching though the drawers.  
A few minutes later, Alice walked over to me.  
"I'm being a idiot, they took the maps with them." She sighed.  
"I'm going to sound like an idiot here, but would Google Maps be any help?"  
She looked at me and said

"That is the clever-est thing I've heard all day."


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

I was going to New York. I can't believe it myself. Alice had to use Google Maps in the end, and she showed me where Edward was.  
"It will be pretty easy to find him, when you're close to him, because you will be able to pick up his scent. But you never knew, he could find you first." I just nodded. Alice smiled at me, and gave me a tight hug before I left.  
"I'll take care of Ness for you; Jacob will probably take care of her for a day or two. She'd like that."  
"Thank you so so much Alice, I will try and be back soon"  
She hugged me once more. I got into my car and switched the engine on. I got a bit of Edward's scent in the car. I bit my lip and tried to ignore it. I looked out the window and waved to Alice. She waved back and walked inside, as I drove down the road on my way to find Edward.

_**A few hours later, on the plane going to New York**_

I was going to be on the plane about 12 hours. All the passengers had fallen asleep. None of their scent's smelt good, but I prefer animal's blood now, even though I have never tried a human before. I wasn't really planning on trying a human, but one day I might... I'm sure it will be a mistake. A flight attendant walked over to me.  
"Can I get you a pillow, Miss?" He looked tired, maybe ill. I could tell that he was only 20-something.  
"No thank you. I'm ok." I replied, giving him a smile. He smiled back, and walked off. I rested my head on the chair and closed my eyes. I was pretending to be asleep, because if people saw that I had been awake all night, they would think I'm weird. I took deep breaths in and out, so I looked like I was asleep.

_**12 hours later…**_

I stepped off the plane and walked down to the airport. I didn't bring a suitcase with me, so I just walked out of the airport and got a taxi. A bright yellow taxi stopped in front of me, and I got in.  
"Where am I taking you?" I looked at the man who was driving the taxi. He was in his early 50's, I could tell. I looked at the map which Alice had drawn for me.  
"Ummm… the central gardens please." Alice said the gardens wasn't very big, and I wouldn't get lost their. The man started up the taxi, and drove me to the central gardens.  
While the car was travelling to the gardens, I was looking out the window. New York was so much bigger than I thought. You had to crane your neck to look at all of the buildings. I stopped looking out of the window and look at the clothes people were wearing. Alice would adore New York. The clothes people wore were bright and weird, everyone had their own style. I wasn't paying much attention to where we were, and soon the taxi came to a stop.

"Central Gardens." He looked at the price and said "20$ please"  
I looked at him and then remembered that I didn't pick up any dollar's from Alice. I had only brought 30$ with me, so I had to be careful about how much I spent  
"Umm, it's here." I got the money out of my pocket and counted it up. I gave it to the man and said  
"Keep the change." He smiled at me.

I got out of the taxi and closed the door. It was a sunny day, and I was panicking. I mean, the sun could shine on my skin any moment now. I started walking into the gardens, and tried to catch Edward or Carlisle's scent, like Alice said too. I couldn't pick anything up, so I carried on walking.

"Bella?"  
I heard a perfect angel's voice behide me, and a turned round. Edward. He was here. I felt like running into his arms and hugging him. Or just the let his lips touch mine, in the romantic way, like he normally would kiss me. But his face was all puzzled. He would be puzzled, I came to New York to see him, and he had **no **idea.

**Next chapter I'm going to do an Edward's point of view, and half Bella's. If it goes right.**

**Sorry I left it at a bit of a cliff-hanger; I wanted to see people's reaction :L **

**Thank you for reading, and I shall put the next on asop!**

**Sophie x**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

He was staring at me. Shocked? Puzzled? It was written all over his face. I mean, he would be. I had just appeared in New York, without warning, to search for Edward. I smiled at him, but I didn't get a smile in return.  
Edward just stood in the same place. Some people were watching us, with a weird look on there faces. _Well, yeah. You can all back off._

"Emm… surprise?" I whispered, to low for a human to hear, but Edward would be able to hear perfectly. He didn't answer. He took my hand and started dragging me somewhere.  
"Edward? What are you doing?" No answer. I started to worry. Even more people were staring at us, as Edward dragged me out of the Central Gardens. I tried to get Edward off me, but his grip was to strong for me to fight against, even for a year old vampire. He led me in front of a hotel. 'The Central Gardens Hotel'. What a great name that is. Edward dragged me inside, then he let go of my wrist. If I was a human, a bruise would have formed around where Edward held onto me, but they weren't one there. I looked up to Edward, but he had gone. I looked round and noticed that he was standing near the lift, waiting for the lift to come down. I walked over to him, and stood waiting. The lift doors opened, and Edward walked inside them, so I quickly followed after him, so I didn't lose him. Edward pressed one of the buttons, and the lift doors shut. It was really awkward. Me and Edward were in the lift together, and we didn't say one word to each other. The lift doors opened, and Edward walked out, so I did too. I followed be hide him, and he walked over to one of the hotel rooms. He knocked on the door. I guessed this was Carlisle's room. I was right, because a few seconds after Carlisle opened the door.  
"Edward?" Edward didn't reply, he just looked at me.  
"Bella? What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked me.  
"I came to get Edward to come back home… but he isn't talking to me." Carlisle looked at Edward. Edward shook his head and walked down the hall. I was going to follow, but Carlisle grabbed onto my arm.  
"Edward wants to be alone for a while. Why don't you come in here, and we can talk about stuff?" I looked at Carlisle and nodded my head. I walked into Carlisle's room. The room was bright, but not much light came in. I walked over to the sofa, on the far end of the room and sat down. Carlisle sat down next to me. He sighed.  
"What are we going to do with you bella?"  
"I don't know…" I looked down at the floor, so my hair was covering my face.  
"Bella, Edward was only staying away for a few more days. He was coming back-"  
"You don't understand!" I snapped. "I'm worried about him! Renesmee needed her father, and I needed my husband." Carlisle looked shocked about me snapping at him like that.  
"I'm sorry… but-" I started.  
"Bella, I understand you. Edward and I were meant to return a few days ago, but we wanted to search deeper, and find out more about Renesmee."  
I was speechless. Of course, they were still getting information about my daughter. But I know everything I want to know. That's that.  
"We found someone who knew information about Ness, and we went to see him earlier on today. We found out that he had no more information then we needed. So I and Edward were planning on arriving back to Forks in the next few days." Carlisle carried on.  
"Oh." Was all I could say. I looked up from the floor, to look at Carlisle.  
"I-I should go home then… I mean, you don't want me here… Edward doesn't either…" I started.  
"Bella, you can stay, even though Edward isn't talking to you. He will when he understands why you came."  
I nodded my head.  
"Where shall I stay then?" I asked him.  
"Edward's room. I'm sure he won't mind… seeing as you're his wife."  
I took a deep breath. Yeah, he was my husband… A husband who wasn't talking to me. I sighed and stood up.  
"Thanks Carlisle… for all of this."  
"Not a problem Bella" He smiled. He stood up and led me to the door.  
"Room 417. Just knock, he knows you're coming."  
I nodded and left the room.  
I started to walk to Room 417, and I soon reached the door. I looked at it, and slowly knocked on the door…

**I am so sorry! I can't believe it took me so long to write this  
I am writing this again, but I lost everything for this! I have it all back now… which is good :)  
I hope this is ok… I don't know weather it's any good :(  
Lemme know, ok?  
LOVE YOU ALL! 3**

Sophie xx


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Here I am 6 six hours after arriving in New York and Edward still wasn't talking to me. He was sat on the sofa, staring at the TV. But nothing was on. And it scared the hell out of me. I was starting to get really bored, so I logged on to Edward's laptop. He had brought it with him, so we could talk. I didn't ask if I could use it, I mean, I was going to get a reply was I? When the laptop had switched on, I decided to check my e-mails, and see who was online. The second I was online, someone popped up with a message.  
(Alice – Italic&Bold  
Bella – Italic)  
_**Hey Bella!**_**  
**I had to reply back, I know how Alice gets when you don't reply.  
_Hey Alice.  
__**How is Edward? Any better? I haven't seen him make a decision in a while…**_**  
**_His is ok. I think. He hasn't spoken to me, or Carlisle. I don't know why.  
__**Hmm. I will let you know if I see him trying to make a run for it.**_**  
**_Thanks Alice… anyway, how's Ness?  
__**She is ok! Jasper and Emmett are having to try and calm her down a little though…**_**  
**_Why?  
__**Ice-cream van.**_**  
**_Not again! She is eating way too much ice-cream at the moment.  
__**I know… anywho, are you two enjoying your time alone?  
**__Alice! He isn't talking to me!  
__**Sorry! I just thought I saw… never mind…  
**__Alice… Tell me!  
__**It was Edward… he changed his mind for a spilt second, when you went to turn the TV on… He was going to… emm… take you then… but then you straightened up and he went back to being silent.  
**__Damn…  
__**Ahh, Bella! That's really funny! Hahahahahaha!  
**__It's not funny! I have barely been alone with him since I've been a vampire.  
__**Oh yeah? What about the first night you became a vampire?  
**__That was it!  
__**I tried whacking my head into lots of trees to get THOSE images out my mind.  
**__Sorry…  
__**Jasper was worried sick by all the waves of disgust and shock coming off me. And the 'EWW' I kept screaming, EVERY FIFTH-TENTHS OF A SECOND!  
**__Alice! I said I was sorry!  
__**That is fine Bella… Anyway, what is Edward doing now? I am worried; he hasn't made a decision since you turned the TV on 5 hours and 31 minutes ago…  
**__Still staring into the TV screen, nothing is on… what shall I do?  
__**Kick him. I THINK that will work.  
**__I don't.  
__**Try it, I can't see unless you decide too.  
**__Do you think I should do what I did earlier?  
__**What? Bend over? Get him to recognize you? No…  
**__Why?  
__**Please don't Bella. Don't make me destroy some more trees. And worry Jasper. PLEASE!  
**__Well, don't watch then.  
__**You KNOW I can't help but see! No! NO! BELLA DON'T YOU DARE! NOOO!  
**__Be right back…_

I had no idea how I was going to do this… just switched the TV on Bella. Put news channel on. Take time with it. And maybe he might move or talk. Maybe. I gulped. I stood up and looked at Edward. He was staring at the TV. I walked over to the TV and bent down to switch it on. I saw Edward move slightly. I pressed the button, and then Edward's laptop kept making noises.

'Alice…' I thought.  
BING! BING! BING! I stood up and just gave up on my idea completely. I sighed and sat down again.

_**NOOO! NOOOO! OH GOSH! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW EDWARD COULD DO THAT! NOOO! PLEASE NO! Thank God. Bella stopped. Phew!  
**__You evil, evil person Alice.  
__**What?  
**__Edward moved! A bit… but still! And then you kept sending messages!  
__**Yes! Saves me a bad headache and a worried husband… Bella! I just had an idea!  
**__Yes?  
__**To make him talk! And it might work!  
**__Yes?  
__**Can Edward see the laptop screen?  
**__No, do I need too?  
__**Don't! Don't let him see the screen at all costs! Okay?  
**__Okay.  
__**Right, now what you need to do,(in approx 5 minutes after I tell you everything) is to just leave the room, not saying a word, look EXTEREMLY upsey and run out the room crying your eyes out, acting.  
**__Where too?  
__**Then run downstairs to the lobby and sit on the couch facing the way you came.  
So you can see if Edward follows you (even though you can hear him)  
and sit there looking totally heartbroken.  
I don't know what will happen next(what Edward will do… you are still having doubts about this plan, please totally make up your mind to follow this plan Bella, it helps)  
**__Right I shall leave now then.  
__**WAIT!  
**__What?  
__**Right, now you have agreed, it's easier to see.  
What you do is avoid all the questions he asks you and just shake your head as if in denial and keep saying 'no' over and over as though you can't believe what I told you.  
Then mumble to yourself 'Alice knew… Alice knew…'  
**__Shake head mumbling 'Alice knew, Alice knew'  
__**Yup. Then Edward will try and search this IM in the history.  
**__And?  
__**So delete this off your computer before you go. So Edward doesn't know our plan. Lemme know when you have.**_

I knew this plan was a log shot, but I needed Edward to talk to me. I took a deep breath, even though I didn't need it, and deleted the history.

I had no idea what Alice was going to do next.

_**Ok! I hope this was ok. In the next chapter you shall see what Alice's plan is. Please review! And check out my newest story 'Bella pregnant as a vampire'!  
LOVE YOU ALL! **_


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

I pressed the delete history button, when Alice popped up again. I click on the chat box to see what her 'plan' was.

_**Bella! I'm so sorry!**_

_What?_

_**Something terrible has happened! **_

_Oh no! What?_

_**Renesmee is hurt!  
**__WH-what?_

_**She ran after the ice-cream van, the van couldn't stop in time… I am so sorry Bella.  
Emmett and Jazzy were hunting, I was trying to order these new shoes. And she just… ran. The van… hit her… at least 50mph.  
Seems her skin isn't as unbreakable as ours…  
She got hit and fell to the floor…**_

I knew it was a lie. But it was too real! I ran downstairs and into the lobby, and not long after I heard Edward's footsteps. I sat on the sofa, ignoring all the humans walking past, staring at me. I closed my eyes, and put my hands into fists. Not long after Edward ran down the stairs and saw me sitting there. He ran over to me, at human speed, and sat next to me.

"Bella? Love, are you ok?"  
I shook my head.

"Alice knew… Alice knew…" I muttered. Edward looked at me really confused. And before I knew it Edward was off, running up the stairs. Alice's plan had worked! I smiled to myself, and waited to see what had happened. It might be a long wait, but I'm sure I could wait.

_***15 minutes later***_

I heard Edward's footsteps walking… ok, dragging themselves, along the corridor. I turned to face the door and Edward walked in. he looked up at me, and I was worried. His face was nothing but pure pain. Before I had chance to walk to him, he came over to me, and buried me in a hug. I started dry-sobbing into his shoulder. Poor Edward. He had believed everything Alice had said. He stroked my hair, thinking I was the one who was upset. But I knew it wasn't true. But the one thing that worried my mind was Edward still hasn't spoke to me. But before I could worry anymore, Edward started tugging me by the hand. I followed behind like a dog.

He leaned over and muttered into my ear, "Come back to the room, and… I'll talk to you then" He perfectly velvet voice cracked half way, like a sob had been stuck in his throat. I nodded; I had no idea what he was going to talk about.

_***Back upstairs***_

Edward sat on the sofa, and patted the seat next to him. I sat and he looked me in the eyes. Trying to dazzle me. And it worked.

"Bella, I owe… I owe you an apology"

"For?"

"Not talking to you, and completely and utterly ignoring you"

I looked up at him. "Why did you not talk to me?"

"I… I was…" He sighed. "Bella, this is kind of hard… I mean…" He sighed again.

"Edward, you can tell me"

"Bella, I only avoided talking to you, because i was ashamed"

"Ashamed?" I was confused. "Of what?"

"Of... Bella, i was ashamed of myself. And that... I thought of those things about Nessie and that Mutt..."

"That 'mutt' has a name" I mumbled.

"Bella, I am worried that Jacob won't treat our princess the way she deserves..."

I was literally gobsmacked. I never knew Edward was worried about Renesmee and Jacob. I was watching him, and somehow you could tell he was worried. His eyes, maybe? He pulled him closer to him and buried me in a hug; i rested my head on his chest, and wished...

Wished that everything would sort itself out.


End file.
